Family Games
by Mekitsu
Summary: Jun gathers the family (Kazuya, Jin, and Lee) for a 'Family Game Night'. You know, where you and your family sit around and play games?
1. Set up the pieces

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own this. Ok??? (crosses arms)  
  
(On the TV)  
  
Kid: Hey mom, let's play a game.  
  
Mom: Ok Billy. What game do you want to play?  
  
Billy: How about a board game???  
  
Mom: Ok.  
  
(Camera flashes and shows a family playing a board game)  
  
Billy: (looks up at his mom) Thanks mom. (gives her a hug)  
  
Mom: Your welcome Billy (hugs him back)  
  
Unseen Audience: Awww.................  
  
(The channal is turned to a different 'channal', now someone is playing Final Fantasy VII)  
  
Jin: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aerith!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(TV turns off)  
  
Jin: (turns around to see Jun holding the remote) MOM!!! What was that for??? I was about to make it to the 2nd disk!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: Well, I think we need to spend some family time together.  
  
Jin: Can't we just spend some family AFTER I beat the 1st disk???  
  
Jun: No, now come on. (pulls Jin up by his arm and drags him into the kitchen)  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
Jun: Ok, now you just sit here and wait while I go get your father and your uncle.  
  
Jin: What about grandpa?  
  
Jun: Oh didn't you here? They put him down. They said he was suffering and it would be for the best.  
  
Jin: Who said that?  
  
Jun: That's not the point, now you stay there, I'll be back in a minute. (leaves kitchen)  
  
Jin: (playing with salt shaker) Hmph....... I was so close... (mumbles on)  
  
~In another room~  
  
Kazuya: No.  
  
Jun: But it will be fun!  
  
Kazuya: No.  
  
Jun: Please?  
  
Kazuya: No.  
  
Jun: (thinking) You can be banker.  
  
Kazuya: Really? Sure! (gets up and goes to the kitchen)  
  
~Back in the kitchen~  
  
Jin: (glare)  
  
Kazuya: (glare)  
  
~Meanwhile..... in Lee's room~  
  
Jun: Hey Lee, we are playing a game, do you want to play?  
  
Lee: Sure! What game?  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
Jun: Ok- (pulls out Monopoly and sets it on the table)  
  
Lee: HEY!!! I thought you said we were playing Candy Land(c)!!!  
  
Kazuya: Why would we play Candy Land you pussy.  
  
Lee: Hey, that hurt.  
  
Jun: Can we please just get on with the game??? I'm the horse!!!  
  
Jin: Ok, I'll be the dog.  
  
Kazuya: I'm the car.  
  
Lee: Oh oh, I want to be the thimble!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone stares at him)  
  
Lee: What?!  
  
Jin: Umm..... nothing Uncle Lee.  
  
Kazuya: That just sounded a little *cough cough* GAY *cough cough*  
  
Jun: Can we JUST START PLAYING????????  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Jun: ^_^ Ok, now Kazzy, can you pass out the money?  
  
Kazuya: Sure....... (keeps ll of the $500's to himself)  
  
Jun: (get all the $100's)  
  
Jin: (gets a 1 and a 10)  
  
Lee: (gets a 1.. and a piece of paper that was made to look like a poorly drawn $3 bill)  
  
Jun: Ok Jinny, since your the youngest, you get to go first.  
  
Kazuya: WHAT??? It's going in order of AGE??? That's not fair!!!! Then I'LL go last.  
  
Jun: I'm sorry Kazzy, but those are the rules.  
  
Kazuya: (pouts)  
  
Jin: WHOO HOO!!!!!!! SIX!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: Huh what? (flicks dice) Oh, now you have to roll again.  
  
Jin: Mom!!!!! That's not fair!  
  
Jun: Well, if it's not on the board, I guess you have to roll again.  
  
Jin: Hmph...... (rolls again) What? Snake eyes??? Grr.... (moves two spaces)  
  
Jun: Ok Jin, your turn.  
  
Jin: Again???  
  
Jun: Yah, you rolled doubles, you go again.  
  
Jin: Really? HA! (rolls AGAIN) Eight?? HA the I guess I go again!  
  
Jun: (reading rule book) Um, no actually, it says that you have to go to jail.  
  
Kazuya: HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: (scold)  
  
Kazuya: ........  
  
Jin: What?? WHY???  
  
Jun: Because you rolled two doubles in a row. And it says that you have to go to jail.  
  
Jin: Grrrrrrr... (slams piece in jail square)  
  
Lee: (thinking to self) *Is it just me or have I not said anything in a while??* (shrugs)  
  
Kazuya: Grrrrr, this is taking FOREVER!!!!!!! (slams fist on table)  
********************************************  
  
So, what didja think????? Good?? Hope so. Please review!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Draw a card pass go

Hey! I am glad you liked this story! I didn't know if it would be that good. _ Well, I gotta go get my Monopoly board out so I know what I'm talking about! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this, there wouldn't be a Craig in Tekken 4. Well, we could put him in a little kids game but he would just scare them. Stupid duck man. But there's reasons I don't own this. (sorry to whatever Craig fans are out there..... if there any) And also, I don't own Monopoly either. The fine people at.. (looks at box) Parker Brothers do. Heh heh........  
  
Jin: Ok mom, your turn.  
  
Jun: Ok. (rolls a two) YAY! One, two....... Community Chess? Ok!  
  
Kazuya: (thinking) At this rate, this'll take forever.....  
  
Jun: .. Advance to go. Collect $200 dollars. ^_^ Kazzy!! Give me $200 pass go!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: Here.  
  
(oh yah, the got all the money straightened out)  
  
Jun: Yay! Ok Lee, your turn!  
  
Lee: (picking at his ear) Huh what?  
  
Jun: It's your turn!  
  
Kazuya: Yah, go you pussy.  
  
Lee: Shut up Kazuya. (rolls a four) Ok. One, two, three....... four.  
  
Kazuya: HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INCOME TAX!!!!!! XD  
  
Lee: What? Can't I re-roll??????  
  
Jun: Well, the rules say that you can't so. Sorry Lee.  
  
Jin: So, when do I get out of jail mom?  
  
Kazuya: So pay up pussy!  
  
Lee: Shut up, I am counting!  
  
Kazuya: Just hand me two of the dark orange(in case you didn't know, that's the $500) ones.  
  
Lee: Really? Ok. (about to hand him both of his $500)  
  
Jin: Wait Uncle Lee. Those are the $500's! Just hand him two peach ones.  
  
Kazuya: I am gonna kill you you snitch.  
  
Jin: T_T I already knew that.  
  
Kazuya: (glare)  
  
Jin: (glare)  
  
Jun: No, don't hand him the money Lee. Put it in the middle!  
  
Kazuya: NO!!!! I am banker and I say he has to give me the money! He owes me it anyways!  
  
Lee: Oh drop it Kazuya. You've been holding that grudge forever.  
  
Jin: What grudge? Which one?  
  
Jun: He can tell you later, but right now, we are playing Monopoly.  
  
Kazuya: Plus, I don't FEEL like telling it anyway.  
  
Lee: Whatever. (puts $200 in the middle of the board)  
  
Jun: Your turn Kazzy!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: FINALY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rolls a five) YES! A railroad! I am buying it!  
  
Jun: (whispering to Jin) Every time we play this, your father loves to buy the railroads.  
  
Jin: (whispering to Jun) Yah, I could kinda tell.....  
  
Kazuya: Ha ha!!!!! (kisses land card thingy... I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEIR CALLED!)  
  
Jin: So, since I am in jail I skip a turn?  
  
Jun: (reading rules) No, you can pay $50 or try and roll doubles.  
  
Lee: That's ironic. You roll doubles to get in, and you roll doubles to get out.  
  
Jin: Yah. So, I think I'll roll. (rolls a two and a three) CRAP!  
  
Kazuya: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: (glare)  
  
Kazuya: ...................................  
  
Jun: It's ok Jin. But now it's my turn!!! (rolls a two..... again) YAY! Comunity Chest, again!!!! (pull out a card) ...........................  
  
Kazuya: So... what does it say?  
  
Jin: Yah mom?  
  
Jun: It says to Pass go, and Collect $200.  
  
Kazuya: Um, ok? (thinking) didn't she just draw that????  
  
Jin: (thinking) Didn't she JUST draw that?  
  
Lee: (thinking) At least I'm safe inside my mind.  
  
Kazuya: (thinking to Lee) At least I'm safe inside my mind.  
  
Lee: O_O  
  
Jun: Hey, Kazzy?? Can you give me my $200 now?  
  
Kazuya: What? Oh, yah sure.  
  
Jun: Ok Lee, your turn!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Ok, I can feel thak this one will be- (rolls a three) - LUCKY!!!!!!!! Yes!  
  
Kazuya: Grrrrrr..... so. What does it say?????  
  
Lee: Oh.  
  
Kazuya: So, WHAT DOES IT SAY???  
  
Lee: Um, it says..... 'Take a ride on the Reading Railroad.  
  
Kazuya: Really? (snatches card and reads it) ha HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOSER!!!!!!!! Now pay me (looks at land card) $25!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Fine......... but let me tell you, I WILL make a come back.  
  
Kazuya: Yah yah, and so will Heihachi.  
  
Lee: Yah well -  
  
Jin: As interesting as this argument is, I'd REALLY like to get back to the game. (thinking) So I can get back to playing FFVII  
  
Jun: Yes, ok Kazzy, your turn!!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: Ok Lee, watch and learn how a WINNER plays.  
  
Lee: Hmph.....  
  
Kazuya: (rolls a four)  
  
Lee: HA!!!!! NOW YOUR IN JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: Actually Lee, he's not in jail, he's just visiting.  
  
Kazuya: Yah, just visiting!!!!!! (sticks tounge out at Lee)  
  
Jin: Yes! I am OUT of jail!!!!!!! (about to roll dice)  
  
Jun: Jin, you can't roll once you get out of jail, you have to wait.  
  
Jin: WHAT??????? (pouts)  
  
Kazuya: (evil grin) Ha, YOU have to wait!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...........................  
  
Will Jin ever get a decent turn? Will Jun go somewhere else but Pass Go??? Will Lee be doomed to pay Kazuya all his money??? How should I know, I haven't even started it yet!  
  
Ha, I finished it! ^_^ Chapter two. I had to keep looking at my Monopoly board to know what was going on. I'm not some Monopoly freak. (sweatdrops) Oh yah, the grudge that Kazuya and Lee were talking about is in another story I haven't posted yet. I don't know it I want to. But I might. (Its about when their kids) But I don't know. Well, please review and thanks if you did!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
